gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:ClaudeGTA3
HOLA HOLA OYES ME PUEDES HACER UNA FIRMA POR FAVOR GRACIAS MI MSN:raulrg17@hotmail.com GRACIAS POR RESPONDER ME GUSTARIA QUE LA FIRMA FUERA PARECIDA CO LA DE SMOKE1996 PERO TODO NEGRO Y LA ORILLA ROJA GRACIAS Firma Hola ClaudeGTA3, he visto que realizas firmas y me gustaría que me hicieses una con letras del vice city y de color azul y rojo, si puedes. Gracias.--Sg91 12:20 5 nov 2009 (UTC) PHD Voy a volver a abrir las votaciones. Pr favor, si ya has arreglado las fallas, propon tu historia. Pero te dire una cosa, y esto a para todos. Y principalmente a Piro96. No es necesario que para que una historia sea destacada, competir con otra. Puede destacar sin competir, ya que si compite, no es destacada de todas, si no que destaca sobre su competidora.-- 21:28 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias gracias por hacerme la firma te Quedo perfecta gracias RE:Firmas Muy bien, ClaudeGTA3. Han quedado más... compactas. :) Como te decía, es mejor manejar firmas con imágenes así, pues imágenes más grandes distorsionan las líneas y ocupan más espacio en las páginas de discusión. Muchas gracias. Estamos en contacto.-- 21:10 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Facebook Si un Cristobal Venegas Quezada te envía una solicitud en Facebook, agregame, soy yo -- . 13:55 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la firma, mola mazo-- 21:32 9 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:Usuario Hola Claudegta3,gracias por lo que hiciste en mi pag. de usuario,me gustaria que le pongas un color azul y amarillo y una firma igual que la anterior.--elJuli 22:51 9 nov 2009 (UTC)Julianlannes077--elJuli 22:51 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias Claude, muchas gracias por solucionar el problema con gta-latino, no solo a ti sino q también a niko 2810. Yo no quiero tener discusiones con ningún usuario y pensé en editar la misión ya que la había jugado en casa de un amigo y así poder reparar la estructura de ésta. Por cierto, podrías hacerme una firma? Las que le has hecho a otros usuarios están buenísimas. Chao--´Vivir por Nada pero Morir por Algo 02:03 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma oye, gracias de nuevo, ahora el asunto de la firma, podría hacerme una con mi misma frase (vivir por nada pero morir por algo) al estilo de the lost and dammed, o sea escrita con esa letra sangrienta te estoy muy agradecido. q estes bien--´Vivir por Nada pero Morir por Algo 13:35 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Otra firma Puede ser al estilo Liberty City Stories???--´Vivir por Nada pero Morir por Algo 13:53 11 nov 2009 (UTC) You´ll always be the king of this town Hola Claude, he recibido tu mensaje; adelante, pero iré subiendo más imágenes ¿vale? Hize unas cuantas capturas y yo creo que quedaran bastante bien, gracias por la ayuda.-- 15:45 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Fuente del GTA 1 Tienes las letras del GTA 1? o las que se parecen? -- . 14:26 13 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: Conoces a Regina Aidet Zegers? ¿Quien es? :Bueeeeno....No se si son las del GTA 1, pero son muy parecidas (yo creo que hay que recortar el extremo de abajo de cada letra). Regina Aidet Zegers es TOTO.INC-- 13:14 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Mi Firma Muchas gracias por la firma, te quedó muy, peor muy buena, gracia!!-- 14:44 14 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:Feliz Cumpleaños Hola. :Gracas por lo de mi cumple hoy cumplo ya 13 años y mis papas me vas a comprar el Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. y estoy muy feliz -- 15:28 15 nov 2009 (UTC) PD:tu pusiste mi nueva firma esque no me gusto me gustava más lo de contacta conmigo-- 15:29 15 nov 2009 (UTC) -- 21:28 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Felicidades, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Eres un gran usuario y espero que algún día llegues a ser Administrador. Saludos -- 21:30 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Un favor muy grande Hola Claude, me haces un favor muy grande?. Pues en mi PC, yo no tengo el Photoshop por lo que te pido, si es que yo hago firmas, como la de LibertyCity(IV), le podías poner tu el fondo transparente por favor. PD: Si se puede poner transparent sin necesidad del photoshop me avisas -- . 13:55 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa, la plantilla que dice Te deje un mensaje en mi discusión - ClaudeGTA3 ¿Donde la pongo? Que Enojon Oye, calmate no te quieras cortar las venas por que puse una medalla para ver como se veia, la neta, algun dia te va a dar un infarto por que puse banco con la "V", jajajaja, relajate, tomala ligera, jajajajjajaj. A tus 14 años eso te hace mal, ca...-- 17:49 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Oye, esta Bien. Sabes que.. tengo una super idea, no te la puedo decir ahorita pero la estoy desarrollando para el articulo de Liberty State-- 18:12 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Listo! Oye solo visita el articulo de Liberty State, hice una imagen de los 3 distritos, esta genial.-- 20:12 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma Como no te vi en el Messenger, te dejo el mensaje aqui. Ya acabe tu firma, mírala: , si te gusto que bueno, si necesitas que le arregle otra cosa, puedes decírmelo. Un Saludo. -- 19:50 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Este Claude no para de hacer firmas, como haces para que esté subrayado? Otra cosa, y que te va a encantar: -- . 22:07 17 nov 2009 (UTC) UnA PrEgUnTa h0la la pregunta es donde onsegiste el subrayado del Vice City-- 23:17 17 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:Tu Firma XD, la letra que supuestamente se usa en el logo se llama DINPro-Bold pero no la vas a encontrar ya que se necesita pagar para descargarla, asi que use una parecida: Go Long, los efectos (luz neon y las estrellas en cada lado) pues lo hice con photoshop, y eso es todo, salu2.-- 18:54 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Fondo transparente Hey Claude, creo que con el Microsoft Photo Editor o con el Nero Photosnap Viewer se pone el fondo transparente ¿o no? Si no lo hace, definitivamente descargaré el Photoshop -- . 22:46 18 nov 2009 (UTC) :: Faltan unos pocos días para que te pase algo que te encantará -- . 00:08 19 nov 2009 (UTC) ::: jaja, no te diré XD -- . 22:56 19 nov 2009 (UTC) :::: Ah, Bigdadi se me adelantó en nominarte -- . 13:34 20 nov 2009 (UTC) ::::: Pues para UDM ¿no sabías? -- . 13:38 20 nov 2009 (UTC) :::::: Tres!!!!!, WTF!! si yo vi la pagina y todavía no WTF -- . 13:41 20 nov 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Yo tmbn, voy otra vez por EDM -- . 13:45 20 nov 2009 (UTC) wtf wtf wtf, noooo, bueno quedatelo XD -- . 14:14 20 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:Un favor Listo, ya subi la imagen que pediste, espero que te guste XD.-- 17:13 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma oye no vuelvas a cambier mi firma a mi me gusta asi coo esta lo de torno y lo de contacta con migo te quedo bien solo avisame pero recuerda no vuelvas a cambier lo de toreno666-- 02:08 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma Hola he visto que haces firmas muy chulas me puedes hacer una a mi? atte:Niko Bellic 2008 11:53 21 nov 2009 (UTC) :Gracias por la firma si necesitas algo aqui me tienes 13:36 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Redirecciones de firmas Hola. Ya no utilices redirecciones en las imágenes de firmas para ir a la página de discusión o usuario de alguien. En vez de eso, haz como dice la guía de firmas (la actualicé hace unos días): pones en la firma el nombre del archivo y luego agregas el atributo link=:Usuario:Nombre de un usuario. Por ejemplo: [[Archivo:Usuario_Firma.png'|link=:Usuario:Nombre del usuario' De esa forma la imagen enlazará a la respectiva página sin necesidad de tener que ser redirigida desde su archivo. Saludos.-- 15:39 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Programa el programa para GTA: LCS'(las firmas)''cual era me diste l liga pero era FormatFactory 2.10?o cual era responde mi discucion-- 00:12 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Concurso Claude, como ya te comente en el msn me acabo de desapuntar del concurso, ya que estas semanas me van muy mal para editar en la wiki (tengo como 8 examanes semanales, estoy hasta el culo de deberes...). Lo siento. 19:23 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma Y gracias por la nueva firma Por cierto, se hacerca el dervi, barça vs madrid eh?? Ya veras cuando gane el barça y os meta un 'alcorconazo' xD 19:23 25 nov 2009 (UTC)